


Just An Inch

by orphan_account



Category: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998)
Genre: 1970s, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gonzo gives Duke a hand job.
Relationships: Raoul Duke/Dr. Gonzo
Kudos: 7





	Just An Inch

Eyelids prying open against the weight of the same old druggie debauchery, Duke found himself only an inch away from Gonzo’s back. He also found something stirring in his loins. 

Of course, before primal instinct took over, there happened to be a debate. 

Get out, get up, go outside! Something! Surely with the job you’d have to eradicate some forms of normality, but Goddammit, look at yourself!

It’ll be a job that’ll end as quickly as it started—as long as that Samoan bastard keeps his eyes shut.

It went on and on, a little psychological game of ping pong as Duke’s fingers, one by one, wedged their way into his trousers.

The whole world stopped on an inhale when a bit of Gonzo’s face peaked over his shoulder. His smirk weaved past the hair glued to Gonzo’s face by sweat.

“Well, well, Duke,” He trilled.  
Duke spat under his teeth. “Goddamn bastard,” And his voice raised from a whisper to yell. “Mind your fucking business!”  
“Hey, man, you’re doing it right in front of me~!”

Duke flipped over to whatever little space that the bed allowed him. He could feel that mass of sweat, flesh and cheap cologne drawing in on him.

“You pig! Why can’t you...!” Before his esophagus endowed him with another word, he could feel fingers. Other fingers. Fingers sweatier and bigger than his own, feeling his cock over and over. Whimpers and groans replaced anything else Duke could’ve said.

“There, doesn’t that feel better, pretty girl?” Gonzo’s words would’ve sent Duke over the mattress edge. “Oh, Duke, what would you do without me?”

Duke answered that question with a cupped moan. Those fingers picked up speed. His moans got louder. The feeling grew stronger.

A handful of seconds that came off as hours to them both, they wear on, and Duke finally hit. He trembled like a poor virgin girl as he came in Gonzo’s hands.

They’re only taking a recess, and only Gonzo knows that.

Lips pressed onto the folds of Duke’s ears, Gonzo whispered, “One hand...washes the other.”  
“...What the hell are you on about?”  
“You gonna give me something in return…pretty girl?”

Gonzo let the idea marinate on his side as the sounds of a belt undoing itself bounced off the hotel room walls. Duke slowly picked himself up and turned to Gonzo, who’d already positioned himself to recieve a blowjob. Just like Gonzo himself, his dick stood, already prepared.

Duke’s head turned, spun, etc., as he attempted to find some kind of course action for this. Much to Gonzo’s delight.

“Baby, baby, don’t hurt your head,” His palm forced Duke towards it. “Just...put your lips on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> keep on honking bitch im reloading


End file.
